


Sunset

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Eddie The Patient, IT Chapter Two Fix-It, Love, M/M, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Takes Care of Sick Eddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: This is a moment that takes place from my story Eddie, The Patient. Richie and Eddie share another moment together as Eddie is getting better.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Sunset

“Your fever peaked 40 last night. There is no way in hell your ass is getting out of bed!” Richie ordered his husband with a smile.

Eddie was very restless by now. He’d been lying in bed all day. He needed to do something rather than go to the bathroom. However, Richie carried him if he did need to go somewhere.

“Richie, I can assure you that I feel much better and stronger upon waking up this morning. My muscles ache from sitting!” Eddie whined, pleading with Richie.

Richie looked at him. He still kept a hand on his back. Eddie did have a point. More color returned to his cheeks after looking sickly pale. Still, a part of Eddie looked weak. His stomach was most definitely better. He only fed him a piece of toast.

“You know you’re not going to school tomorrow right?” Richie reminded Eddie, excitement in his voice.

Although Eddie was a tad put down on the idea taking another day off from work, a nice rest before a free weekend with his husband sounded wonderful.

“Sounds awful to me.” A sarcastic Eddie said with a smile.

“Believe me, you have permission to go outside tomorrow,” Richie told him as he took the covers off Eddie.

“Sure thing, general!” Eddie saluted him before putting his arm around Richie’s shoulder to help him to his feet.

Eddie slowly stood up feeling his knees crack. He grimaced at his sore back. Maybe it really wasn’t just sitting for a long period of time. It must have ached after the many bathroom runs yesterday.

Richie supported the man, wrapping an arm around his hip much to Eddie’s liking. Eddie put his arm around Eddy’s shoulder pulling him closer. Other than yesterday both men couldn’t remember the last time they just spent time like this together. Occasionally, they’d go out for a drink or take a walk through the park. That was a good plan for Saturday if Eddie was up for it.

Walking past the bathroom, Eddie was relieved to walk a further distance from it. He stretched his stiff legs while walking along with the shag rug of their living room and into the kitchen. Unbeknownst to Eddie, it was much later out. Looking out the window they both found that the sun was setting.

Holding the table for support Eddie looked outside. Some cars drove by in the neighborhood. At the house, right across from them children played in the yard. The setting sun captured all the colors so beautifully in the neighborhood.

Richie watched as Eddie’s eyes beamed in wonder and curiosity. He loved that look. Especially after how sick he’d been. He thought for a horrible moment that he’d never see the light in Eddie’s eyes ever again. No, he could never think that.

The sunset displayed it’s many beautiful colors as it stretched out, dipping below the long line of houses on their street. Yellow, orange, pink.

“It’s so beautiful,” Eddie muttered.

Richie pulled Eddie closer to him. “I know.”

Turning his head their lips were close to touching. Richie stared fervently into Eddie’s eyes as he hugged his waist. Eddie had regained more of his strength but held himself against Richie’s husky shoulders, touching his forehead against his.

“You’re so beautiful,” Richie said in a low voice to Eddie.

“So are you,” Eddie whispered back to him, placing a hand against his husband’s chest. Pressing his ear against him, Eddie listened to his heartbeat. He loved that sound. “I’ve missed you.”

Richie hugged him close. “Same.”


End file.
